


叶问舟 X 你  R18 月未沉

by Aegean384



Category: Nishuihan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegean384/pseuds/Aegean384





	叶问舟 X 你  R18 月未沉

为了开车而开车，不要在意时间线啦。手游文案居然不让我和师兄一起过中秋，我偏要【。

感觉有师兄这样的全能男友宠妻狂魔会变成一个没有生活自理能力的废人啊啊啊啊

我放了BGM在文章里，网页版食用更佳。

1\. 旧年花  
2\. 画纤腰  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
中秋节前，各处酒楼张彩结络，一片团圆热闹景象。  
你坐在西湖边上看着来来往往的人群，就是少了那个提拔修长的蓝衣身影。你自然知道师兄不会失约，到底等得无聊，从怀中拿出那个泥人，轻戳它的小脸。  
“笨师兄，臭师兄，说好的在这里见怎么还不来…莫不是被哪个漂亮姑娘缠上，绊住了脚？”

“哈哈，缠我绊我的，只有一只会说我坏话的小懒猫。”背后传来熟悉的轻笑声，不是叶问舟又是谁？  
他的声音像凉爽的秋风，吹散那一丝烦闷和不安。你跳起来向他怀里扑过去。  
“师兄，怎么才来。”  
他一手拿着东西，还腾出一只手来护着你。  
“小心别摔着。”  
“你手上拿的什么？”  
他拎到你眼前，是一个白色的小瓷坛。  
“我原本都出了桃溪村，想起你每年中秋都最爱喝我酿的桂花酒，这才又折回去。想快马加鞭，又怕碰碎这坛子，所以晚了半天。”  
叶问舟说着，装模作样地叹了口气：“唉，没想到，某个磨人精不但不领情，还数落我，真让师兄我好生伤心。”  
“我哪有，一定是师兄你听错了，师兄最好了。”你搂住他腰使劲蹭了蹭，让他无法招架。  
叶问舟宠溺地揉揉你发顶。  
“你呀，耍无赖的功夫要说第二，没人敢数第一。”

街上人头攒动，叶问舟牵住你的手，让你走在他内侧。  
“今年应该是我们第一次不在三清山过中秋吧，你想去哪里赏月？”天还未擦黑，各个酒楼前已经满是争占高台的人群，“不过我们来的有些晚了，可能占不到好位子。”  
“在杭州城里过中秋虽然热闹，但也有些嘈杂，其实我只想跟师兄两个人待着。”  
叶问舟看向你，眼底柔情缱绻。  
“好，我知道有个地方，我带你去。”

“这里叫星羽原，夜里星光点点映着一片蒲公英海，最是好看。中秋之夜，月明星稀，不过年年今夜，月华如练，也别有一番滋味。”  
叶问舟牵起自己的衣摆垫在地上，让你挨着他坐下。  
“只要有师兄在，哪里都是好的。”  
叶问舟点点你的唇瓣：“还没喝桂花酒，小嘴就这样甜？”  
他打开手边的食盒，里面摆放着一个个小碟。  
“除了小饼和桂花酒，我还给你带了鳌蟹、鱼脍，还有新下的石榴、梨、枣、柑橘，当然啦，还有你最爱吃的葡萄。如果你想听丝竹之声呢——”说着他抽出了腰间的玉笛，“师兄也可以勉强抵一抵乐师。”  
你看着月光下，他如冠玉般温润的俊脸，被他这样周到温柔地爱过，哪还有别人能入眼？  
“小时候过中秋，都是我们俩拿着小饼和从师父那偷来的酒去云起台赏月。如果中秋不和师兄一起过，总觉得少了些什么。今年我查案不能回去，还将师兄你大老远从三清山叫来，你不会嫌我麻烦吧？”  
“怎会？师妹能记得师兄，我已经很开心了。让我一个人在三清山过中秋，我也会……觉得有些寂寞……”他声音越说越轻，偏过头去，是不愿让自己的情意有牵绊的味道。  
“尝尝这个柑橘吧，说是从石门运来的。”他拨开一个，连果肉外薄薄的白衣都小心去了，才递到你嘴边，“好吃吗？”  
“师兄也尝尝。”你按住他去掰柑橘的手，直接吻上他。  
清甜的味道在两人唇齿间弥漫开来，舌尖相触时更让人欲罢不能，缠绵悱恻。  
一吻完毕，你看着叶问舟有些呆住的样子，偷偷好笑。  
“甜吗，师兄？”  
“甜……”

“那师兄便多吃一些……唔！”话音未落，小嘴已被他堵住，急切，又带着些小心翼翼。  
你顺着他的力道被压倒在蒲公英丛中，周身腾起一片白色的星羽，有些随风远去，有些纷纷扬扬落在俩人的发梢。  
在他轻喘的间隙，你牵起他的一缕青丝。  
“师兄，我们这样算不算是白头偕老？”  
“我们会的。”

你扯开他外衫上暗金衣扣，露出贴身的黑色里衣，包裹着肌肉。平日里道师兄身如修竹，在练武之人中甚至显得有些瘦削，只有这时才真切的感受到他的英武有力和血气方刚来。  
你不满足于他隔着衣衫的揉捏，伸手去解自己衣带，却被他拉住。  
“这样容易着凉，还是我来。”  
修长手指从下摆探进去，轻巧挑开了内衣系带，又抚上少女柔软的隆起尽情撩拨。若是此时有旁人来了，还以为两人只是拥抱在一起，谁会知道他的手在做这样的坏事。  
你环住他的脖子，在他身下即是舒慰又是渴求的磨蹭着，有些不服气。怎么他连动情都如此优雅自持，只有自己是一副难耐的模样？  
想着，小手顺着他腰线滑下去，隔着裤子握住他的昂扬轻抚，感受着手中勃勃跳动，又故意用指尖刮蹭过顶端，满意地听到叶问舟闷哼一声。  
“师妹……”  
你让他仰面躺着，向他下腹看去，察觉到你的意图，叶问舟半是怜惜半是羞赧地阻止你。  
“师妹，不用做这样的事。”  
“可是我想，”你歪头笑着，“我只想为师兄这样。”

早就知道师兄生的好看，却不知他连那里都如此好看。  
月光撒在你的黑发上，如一匹丝绸一样泛着光，叶问舟的手指插在你发间又不舍得用力，觉得自己快疯了。  
即使在最旖旎的梦里，他也从未想过这般场景。下身触到你唇瓣的柔软，感受顶端被含住的湿热快感，他扬起头，又涨大了几分。  
眼角被情欲逼红，像出水莲花沾上了胭脂，偏生出一丝妖艳来。

“好了，够了……”一阵天旋地转，你再次被他圈在身下，长腿被拉开环在他腰上，桃花洞也被抵住门扉，蠢蠢欲动。  
他眼神询问，只待你点头，便放纵深入。  
只动了两下他又停住了，搂住你腰翻了个身。  
“地上太硬了，会硌着你的。”  
你伏在他身上，他轻晃腰腹，在你深处脆弱来回碾磨。你竟不知轻柔缠绵有时比激烈更销魂百倍，控制不住地发出羞人的声音，没一会儿就揪紧他衣服轻颤不止，酥麻到脚心都又热又痒。  
你被他静静抱着，体味着一波又一波余韵。

“肚子饿吗？”  
你点点头，像只小猫一样窝在他怀里，享受他喂食。  
“星羽原的那边就是崖顶，观潮是最好的，想不想去看看？”  
“我腿软了，师兄抱我去。”  
叶问舟耳根泛红：“好，抱你去。”

路上，你似乎模模糊糊想起些片段。  
“师兄，我小时候是不是也老要撒娇要你抱？”  
他笑意融融，道：“你还记得。”  
“后来连师父都看不下去了，说这么大了，怎么还总让师兄抱。我说，师妹身子孱弱，作为师兄理当多多照顾。不知道从什么时候开始，我就再也舍不得放下这只爱撒娇的小懒猫了。”  
他轻轻吻了吻你额头，明月当空，衬得他目光越发柔情似水。

圆满光华不磨镜，挂在青天是我心。


End file.
